


wrong is just right

by adozencaptains



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adozencaptains/pseuds/adozencaptains
Summary: Alex accompanies Kara to a Catco function, ruminating about her feelings for Kara. She's never been able to quite right her wrongs. She's never been brave.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

Alex is fifteen the first time she kisses a girl.

It’s in a closet at Jessica Kessler's birthday party, and Alex can’t lie to herself and say her heart didn’t jump into her throat when she noticed the girl was _blonde_. She had brown eyes - pretty eyes, but the wrong kind. Alex didn’t even get her last name - only her first, Rebecca - and yet, when their lips touched, the only name she could think of was the wrong one. Everything about it was wrong, but it was the first of all of Alex’s wrongs-to-be.

She fucks a girl for the first time when she is seventeen in a dimly lit dorm room reeking of beer, vomit, and weed. It’s quite the romantic scene, but neither Alex nor the girl whose lips are moaning her name care too much. This girl is not blonde, not that that means anything to Alex, but she has pretty blue eyes and long legs, and if Alex closes her eyes when the girl crawls between her legs, then it’s from passion and nothing else.

Her first relationship with a girl doesn’t even last long enough to bring her home for Thanksgiving dinner, but she was a good fuck and liked watching documentaries, so Alex doesn’t count it as a loss when they part ways and next week she’s pushing another girl into her dorm room. Instead, it’s a learning experience - invest less, hurt less, fuck more. The only thing that could’ve made it more wrong - her logic, her habits, her new way of life, her everything really - would be if all the girls she pushed down on her bed with her teeth on their throats and her fingers between their legs were blonde. And they weren’t; one was a brunette. Her name was Cara.

~*~

The lights are bright in the ballroom, and Alex’s back itches but she can’t scratch it, not in this dress. It’s strapless and dips low enough that she almost thought about ditching her underwear on the drive over, and if she so much as touches the sides, she’s sure it’s going to slide straight down her body. Considering this is a charity event for her sister’s company, that wouldn’t be the wisest of decisions.

“Alex.” A hand ghosts across her shoulder, and Alex shivers. “You’re fidgeting again. Is it the dress?”

“No,” Alex lies, forcing a smile when she sees the concerned frown on Kara’s face. “Aren’t you supposed to be reporting?”

Kara rolls her eyes, making to take the flute of champagne she offers to Alex away, but Alex quickly snatches it and takes a greedily gulp. “No. I’m not covering anything here.”

“Aren’t there people you’re supposed to schmooze?”

Shrugging, Kara scans the room. “No one I’m super interested in. Besides, I invited you, so the least I can do is spend _some_ time with you.”

“Thank you, you’re so kind,” Alex deadpans, throwing back the rest of the champagne gracelessly, “and for the record, yes it is the dress. I hate it. I wish I didn’t wear it.”

“Well I’m glad you did. You look stunning.”

Alex flushes despite herself, weakly pushing at Kara’s side. When her sister’s gaze becomes too much, Alex says, “Thanks. You too, you know.”

Kara’s grin is cheeky and wide, her eyebrows wiggling when she says, “Oh I know.”

~*~

Alex thinks she knows jealousy when she sees the way her parents dote over her new foster sister, the way her mother fusses over her the way she has never fussed over Alex. She thinks she knows it when the teachers at school are extra nice and thorough with their explanations for Kara, when all the boys on the beach stop and stare at her sister in a bathing suit like they’ve never seen arms and legs and a stomach before. She thinks growing up with a literal alien, cousin-of-a-superhero with superpowers of her own, who can fly and touch the stars and do extraordinary things would be enough for her to understand jealousy.

But Alex doesn’t understand, and she doesn’t really know jealousy until Kara’s freshman year of college when she brings home a _friend_ \- Danielle. She’s tall and lithe, a track star at her university, and a sophomore in Kara’s general education biology course. Worst of all, she’s pretty and she’s funny and smart to boot. She sleeps in Kara’s room with her, and Alex wants to cry herself to sleep.

She can’t, not when she hears quiet giggles and soft sighs, a chorus of shushing and the catch of breath that makes Alex grit her teeth together. She grew up in the bedroom back-to-back with Kara’s, and if there’s one thing she knows in her life, one thing at all, it’s the sound Kara makes when she comes - a stutter in her breathing, slightly higher pitched than before, almost silent as she shudders through her climax. Alex doesn’t wait to listen to anymore; with a scowl and hot tears pooling in her eyes, she throws a sweatshirt over her head and climbs out her window.

She walks the beach for hours, coming back only when the sun starts to peak over the horizon, and she falls asleep on the back porch in one of the deck chairs, using a beach towel as a blanket. When Kara asks her about it curiously over breakfast, Alex lies and says she wanted to catch an early morning surf but they weren’t any waves. If Kara remembers that Alex’s surfboard is still packed away in the basement and not leaning against the garage with her wetsuit the way it is every morning after she goes surfing, then she doesn’t say so.

It’s not jealousy, Alex reasons to herself, because she just wants what’s best for her sister, and some hook-up who is _just a friend_ is not what Kara needs. It’s not jealousy if Alex knows that Danielle is nothing but a blip on the radar that is Kara’s life; it’s the cold brutal truth. Unfortunately, it takes seven more weeks for her to realize that, and when Kara calls her in tears, Alex tries to dampen the way her entire body seems to internally cheer for what is Kara’s first heartbreak.

Danielle wasn’t good enough for her anyway. And she’s not jealous.

~*~

Kara’s dress is purple, a smooth silky wrap of a thing, and Alex had never known how good purple looked until she saw it on her sister. It wasn’t a dark plum purple or even light like lilac, something in the middle, but rich and warm, soft-looking and tempting to touch. When Kara moves through the room, people seem to part for her, casting glances back in her wake. She’s a vision of beauty and impossibility rolled into one.

Alex watches her around the room, flitting from person to person like a graceful hummingbird, and Alex might be on her fourth or fifth glass of champagne, but Kara is stunning. Like awe-inspiring and breathtaking and wonderful, and not just the compliments but the literal meanings of the words.

“You look miserable,” James says with a chuckle as he slides up beside her. He offers her a flute of champagne, and Alex doesn’t think twice before taking it.

“Quite the opposite,” Alex hums, gently knocking her glass against his with a wry grin. “This party is terrible, the music is bland at best, but the alcohol is _superb_.”

James laughs, something that rumbles deep from within his chest, and for a moment, Alex can see why Kara had fallen so quickly, so deeply for this handsome man. “Well, I can agree with all of those. I thought Kara would’ve kept you company at least.”

Alex waves him off, pointing vaguely in the direction she last saw her sister. “I sent her off. She was hovering, as she does, and my ankles were ready to start rolling without her begging to dance.”

“Ah,” James nods in understanding, and his eyes twinkle with amusement. “Lack of gun throwing off your balance?”

Alex snorts. “Who says I’m not armed?”

James laughs again, holding up his hand in mock surrender. “I’ll drink to that.”

~*~

Somewhere along the way, Alex made a promise to herself. She doesn’t remember when, but she remembers how important it is she stay away from Kara. So she does. It’s unspoken and it hurts, but there are worse things that can happen. So she lives her life and Kara lives hers, and they talk but they don’t _talk_. It’s easier that way, better for all parties involved.

Except there are nights when Alex can’t sleep, when she closes her eyes and all she sees is Kara, Kara, Kara. Those nights are decidedly worse when she rolls to her stomach, slides her hand into her underwear, and rocks her hips forward until she’s clutching the sheets, burying her face in her pillow to stop the name that threatens to spill past her lips.

She thinks of beautiful blonde curls and bright blue eyes, of smooth lips and strong hands. How easy it would be to surge into her, catching her lips in a kiss instead of her arms in a hug. How those lips would part in surprise, allowing her entry into her mouth, her tongue licking hotly at the backs of her teeth. And oh those teeth, what damage they could do if she let them. Her neck, her shoulders, her collarbones, her _breasts_ -

Alex remembers the noises - God, the noises. She shouldn’t have listened, but Kara was still new to Earth, and two years was not enough time to fully acclimate to a new planet, life, and family. What if Kara had been hurt, or having a nightmare? But it was neither of those things, and Alex knew, from the first gasp, what had been happening in the next room over. The first time was the only time Kara made noise, and Alex savors the memory shamefully still. On her loneliest nights, Kara’s low moans and breathless sighs are Alex’s only preferred company.

Her nipples ache with tightness, and Alex pushes her chest down into the mattress for friction. Her fingers are wet, sliding with familiarity and purpose, skipping all pretense of foreplay and teasing. Her body shivers at the thought of Kara’s fingers on her, and that is foreplay enough. When Alex slides two fingers into herself, she knows they’re not her own; they’re longer and they reach that spot inside of her that makes her see the actual stars Kara fell from.

It’s hot and sticky and absolutely filthy, but Alex swallows her shame until morning and sleeps dreamless and easy. No sullen faces with questions about her distance, no regret and remorse eager to make her apologize, just simple darkness. Until morning. Then all hell breaks loose. Deplorable meets disgust, and Alex swallows her nausea and drags herself to the shower. She comes twice thinking about what Kara would do - what _Alex_ would _want_ her to do - if she knew what Alex really thought about her.

~*~

“I think I’m done socializing,” Kara whines when she finally makes her way back to Alex, who happens to be at the _open bar_. “People are exhausting.”

Alex hums something noncommittal, eating the cherry from her drink. “Just learning that now?”

“What time do you think is socially acceptable for me to bail so we can go back to my place and eat pizza in our PJs?” Kara lays her head in her palm, watching Alex intently. “Because I’m about ready to say right… now.”

Alex thinks about going back to Kara’s apartment, the inevitable _help me out of my dress_ Kara will ask her because the zipper is so hard, even for a super dorky superhero. Alex will have to stand behind her, undo the zipper at a moderately fast pace - because if it’s too slow then it’s just wrong - and pretend that she doesn’t want to run her tongue up the length of Kara’s back, tracing the notches in her spine and nipping at the skin she knows will never bruise.

Would Kara shiver, would she moan, would her head fall back? Alex would drop to her knees, start from her lower back, slow and tender, and work her way up, hoping that by the time she had reached Kara’s shoulder that she would be a shuddering mess, sensory overload leaving her breathless and too turned on to think. The muscles would flex under her tongue as Alex carefully mapped Kara’s back, they would tremble when she sunk her teeth in, when she soothed the skin with her lips.

She’ll have to pretend that she doesn’t want Kara to turn and let dress drop to the floor, that Alex won’t see her blue eyes finally burning with desire, that Kara won’t even wait to slide her dress off before pushing Alex to the bed and just _taking_ her. Alex will have to smile, like good sisters do, and leave the room to let Kara change into her pajamas, wait her turn to do the same. She’ll have to sit on the couch beside Kara and not think of how many ways Kara could’ve made her scream in that too-low-for-underwear dress she didn’t even want to wear in the first place. Alex would have to sit there, Kara snuggled up at her side, and remember how wrong it was - to want her, to think of her, to dream of her - and know that it still wasn’t enough to make her stop.

“Your party, your rules. I’m game if you are.” Alex gives her a slow smile, shrugging as she finishes her drink. “Always have been.”


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed

Alex is not twenty-one the first time she has a drink nor the first time she gets drunk. It is, however, the first time she has a drink in a bar legally. It’s a bar near campus, one she’s frequented many a times with the intention of cheap bar pizza and terrible karaoke, but instead, she always finds herself in the storeroom behind the bar with the bartender, tugging a fistful of dark blonde hair to direct the hot mouth away from her neck and down between her legs. Annmarie never complains about the rough treatment, and when Alex looks down, the sight of her blonde hair between her legs is nearly enough to get her off every single time.

But when Alex’s birthday rolls around, and she is thoroughly pushing off papers and studying for exams to the point that she’s almost forgotten about her anxiety over the due dates, she avoids Kara’s traditional birthday phone call and sends it to voicemail. She’ll ask about her plans, and Alex will have to lie and make up some sort of birthday get-together with friends that don’t exist just to keep Kara from flying out to keep her company. She doesn’t need company; she needs a drink. Alex slides into a small black dress, does two shots of vodka in her dorm room, and is at the bar before the buzz even hits her.

Annmarie is working, and her smile is charming, if not a little devious, when she takes a shot with Alex, something blue and sweet and so very easy to swallow. She winks and pecks her lips with a whispered, “Happy birthday, darling.” 

Alex gets at least a half dozen more of those magic blue shots, and when Annmarie leads her into the back, Alex is dizzy with happiness. Or lust, because Annmarie is licking along her collarbone and saying things so dirty that if Alex was sober she’d be as red as Annmarie’s shirt. Instead, because she’s drunk, Alex pulls her close and tells her she’s going to fuck her until she screams, and when she does, Alex pushes Annmarie’s hand away from her, letting Annmarie smile and kiss the corner of her mouth and get her a cab.

She listens to Kara’s voicemail when she stumbles into her dorm, mind spinning and legs uncoordinated. Falling to her bed in a heap of cocktail dress and disgruntled groans, Alex kicks off her heels and hikes her dress up to her waist. She comes twice listening to Kara’s voicemail and falls asleep with her hand between her legs and Kara’s voice in her ear. When Alex wakes up in the morning, head pounding and mouth dry, she deletes the voicemail, drags herself to the shower, and promises to be more responsible next time she drinks.

Then she finds out she’s on academic probation, and everything goes to hell.

~*~

“You look a little, um, drunk? Maybe I should drive,” Kara suggests when they near Alex’s sleek silver coupe. She holds her hand out to steady Alex should she need it, but Alex eyes the heels Kara walks on, a little surprised at Kara’s balance. “Are you sure I can’t fly us home?”

“A little drunk? Try a lot,” Alex snorts. She tosses her keys to Kara without looking, humming to herself. “Don’t crash it.”

“One time,” Kara mumbles under her breath before unlocking the car and sliding into the driver’s seat.

Alex sighs when she collapses into the passenger seat. Her dress bunches at her lower back, and when she reaches around to straighten it out, she shivers at the feeling of Kara’s hands skimming across her skin as she helps. She drank too much, and this dress is just fucking stupid.

“Gonna drive us home anytime soon, Supergirl?” Alex says, letting her head loll against the window as her eyes slide closed.

“Sure thing, your highness,” Kara rolls her eyes, starting the car and adjusting the mirrors to her desired positions. “Anything else you request?”

“Ice cream,” Alex moans pitfully. “I’m starving.”

“Why didn’t you eat at the party? There was tons of food.”

“Liquid diet,” Alex shrugs. “Also you can’t yell at me when I helped you ditch early. You owe me.”

Kara pouts but aquesieces quickly when Alex mentions takeout - why pick between pizza, Chinese, and Indian when you can have all three, Alex - and she has Alex phone the orders in while she rattles off when she wants. When Kara’s sufficiently depleted Alex’s bank account for the night, they settle into companionable silence. Alex’s head is already starting to hurt, a terrible side effect she’s learned her body punishes her with whenever she’s getting anything remotely close to drunk.

“Head hurt?” Kara glances at her. “I can stop and pick you up something.”

Alex waves her off, nose scrunching up. “Just go home. Wait - pick the food up, then go home.”

The car is silent for a moment, the radio having been turned down when they first got in the car, until Kara asks, “Why’d you drink so much?”

Without missing a beat, Alex complains, “You look good in purple.”

Kara laughs. “A good a reason as any, I guess.”

~*~

Alex is not twenty-three the first time there’s a solar flare and Kara loses her powers, but it is the first time Kara shows up at her door, terrified and in tears because it's been over forty-eight hours without her powers and they still haven't come back and I've tried everything, Alex, what am I going to do and what of they never come back this time...

Having just finished a double at the DEO - hours in the lab, in tactical training sessions, and in the sparring room - Alex is nearly dead on her feet. The scientist in her is aching to understand variables and controls, external conditions and internal anomalies, but its the sister in her that ushers Kara in, forgetting about the self-imposed distance Alex created between them for a moment. Kara is almost inconsolable, but a pint of ice cream and a soft blanket has her sobs controlled to occasional hiccups as she curls into Alex’s side, spooning ice cream into her mouth with one hand and clutching desperately to Alex’s thigh with the other.

“It’ll be okay,” Alex says again and again, and Kara nods, though she doesn’t believe her. The words slide over her, pooling heavily in the awkward spaces Alex feels between them. “They’ll come back. They always do. You’ll be okay.”

The words feel foreign and insincere, but Alex isn’t sure what more she can do. When Kara places the empty ice cream carton on the coffee table, Alex opens her arms, letting Kara crawl into her lap the way she used to when they were younger. She weighs more than she did back then, and their bodies fit together differently, but it’s almost comforting how similar it is, how Alex can close her eyes and imagine she’s fourteen again.

“What if they don’t?” Kara whispers against Alex’s neck, where she’s tucked her head. Her words are forlorn and watery, and when Alex ressaures her again that they will, Kara just shakes her head. “But what if they don’t? Will you… will you still love me?”

Alex imagines a world when she forces Kara to look at her, maybe tilting her chin up or grabbing her face with both hands, looking deeply into her eyes. She would tell her that she has and will always love her, no matter the circumstance, powers or no powers. She would press light kisses to Kara’s forehead, both of her eyes, her nose, both of her cheeks, her chin, and finally - her lips. Soft but confident, a manifestation of how true and insistent her love for Kara was. Alex would tell her how important she was, how special, and nothing could make her love Kara less.

Maybe in that world Kara would tell her she loved her too, and mean it the way Alex meant it. Maybe Kara would kiss her back, straddle her lap instead, and they would kiss until Alex couldn’t breathe, and then they would kiss some more. Maybe Kara would take them to the bedroom, and Alex could show her how deeply and truly she loved her with the most intimate and sensual touches.

In that world, Alex is brave, but in this world, Alex is not brave.

She squeezes Kara’s shoulder, dropping a featherlight kiss to the side of Kara’s head as she murmurs, “I will always love you, Kara.”

~*~

Kara carries the food up, and Alex follows behind - if only to make sure Kara doesn’t trip. She does _not_ look at her sister’s ass, which looks better in purple up close than it did across the room. 

“Wanna get drinks and I’ll pick the movie?” Kara asks, juggling the bags of food to unlock the door.

Alex is so not distracted by Kara’s dress that she forgets to argue it’s her turn to pick the movie. “Sure. Got any beer?”

“Nope!” Kara exclaims gleefully. She attempts to kick her shoes off at the door, giving up when she remembers the strap across the heel, and deposits the food on the table. “Grab some plates and stuff. I don’t think they gave us any.”

Alex hums in acknowledgement, carefully searching the cabinets for any leftover alcohol from the last time she stayed over, but her search is fruitless. She huffs in frustration, grabbing a handful of utensils and two plates. Kara hears her, smothering her smile when Alex drops the items on the table and starts to pile food on her plate. They settle on the couch to watch some romantic comedy that Alex only pays half a mind to.

They’re both still in their dresses. Kara’s hair is half falling out of her updo, and her makeup is somewhat smudged and clumpy. Alex bets her own isn’t any better. So she watches Kara from the corner of her eye, pleasantly warm from the food, the champagne from earlier, and Kara’s thigh pressed against her own.

The movie’s main character is crying over her lost love - or something, Alex isn’t really paying attention, Kara says, fork somewhere between her plate and her mouth, “We could talk about it, you know.”

Alex blinks. Suddenly she’s a bit dizzy, a bit too warm. “Or we could not.”

She thinks maybe she should’ve tried to play dumb, to feel Kara out and see what she was going to say. Instead, she’s given her hand away, showed Kara all her cards, and now she’s left with only feeling vaguely nauseous and a plate of chicken bones and uneaten beef fried rice.

Kara chuckles, surprising Alex, and she nudges her with her elbow, eyes locked on the television screen. “I didn’t know I was dealing with a child.”

“Yeah, well,” Alex says lamely, unable to think of anything to say.

Kara shrugs, and from the corner of her eye, Alex sees her head turn slightly to look at her. “I liked it.”

For a moment, Alex’s heart stops. She’s fourteen again, she’s seventeen, she’s nineteen, twenty, twenty-two, and Kara’s too much with her dazzling smile and pretty eyes and everything that Alex isn’t allowed to have. Kara is so - and she’s here, now, saying things like -

“Kara,” Alex says in warning, but she doesn’t know what else to say, so she lets the unspoken words fall between them.

“What?” Kara huffs, maybe more than a little affronted if Alex isn’t too hopeful to guess. “I’m not going to apologize for that. I liked it. I’m not sorry for saying that.”

_Me neither_ , Alex thinks to herself. “Okay,” she croaks out instead, face warmer than she’d like.

~*~

Alex is not twenty-seven the first time she kisses Kara, but it is the first time Kara kisses her. 

It’s not like when she kissed Kara, when she was fifteen and everything was pink and hazy and she was shit-faced on pink lemonade wine coolers and raspberry vodka. Kara carried her home from the party, listened to her vent, and didn’t protest when Alex planted a sloppy kiss on the corner of her mouth, trying three times before she landed her mark fully. Alex kissed her and Kara let her, and the next morning, Kara didn’t mention it, just got the Gatorade and aspirin Alex bemoaned for from her bed.

When Kara kisses her, Alex is not even a little drunk; she remembers every moment. How absolutely devastated she felt seeing Kara standing on the edge of the plane’s wing, soaking wet and chest bursting with pride at having finally living up to her own exceptions - to be as extraordinary as her powers would allow her to be. When she stormed into Kara’s apartment, there was panic.

How reckless, how stupid it was for Kara to save the plane, to expose herself to the world. She should’ve let it fall, let her die on that plane the way fate intended, but Kara is defiant to disrupt all paths of Alex’s life it seems. Alex berates her, she yells and projects her fear and frustration onto Kara, and Kara, with a smile too big to be diminished, takes it all and more.

“Kara, don’t you have anything to say?” Alex huffs, at her wit’s end, a breath away from a complete breakdown. Kara ruined her life for her - because Alex couldn’t protect her. “What you just did, it was…”

“It was _awesome_ ,” Kara gushes, her smile lopsided as she reminisces. “I flew, Alex.”

“I know,” Alex says tiredly. She pinches the bridge of her nose. “You can’t just - don’t you know what you did? Don’t you realize?”

When Alex looks at Kara again, she’s closer and her grin is radiant and excited. It makes Alex’s stomach flutter, and her excitement is contagious but Alex remembers she’s supposed to be mad at Kara, furious at her for exposing herself to the world for her.

“I saved you,” Kara says simply, and then she kisses her.

It’s a quick nudge forward with her head, and then their lips are touching. Kara’s lips are warm, chapped, and taste like sugar and sweetness. Alex melts into it, a faint gasp of surprise falling from her lips, Kara’s mouth swallowing it greedily as she presses closer, cradling Alex’s face between her hands with a touch so gentle it makes Alex swoon. It’s over so quickly, much too quickly, that Alex can’t even think to grasp Kara’s waist and pull her closer.

Kara rests her forehead against Alex’s, breathing in her. “I saved you,” she says again.

~*~

Alex can’t focus on the movie.

All she knows is that she is not brave. She’s weak and she’s a coward. She’s not brave.

Kara’s thigh is so warm where it’s pressed against her own, and she smells good, the kind of good where Alex wants to cuddle up to her and press her nose against her neck and just be, the movie background noise to the way Kara’s hand strokes the place between her shoulder blades and kisses the side of her head. It could almost be, Alex thinks, if she were brave, but she’s not.

She wants to say _I liked it, too_. She wants to grab Kara’s face, smashing their lips together to see if she tastes like sugar or pink lemonade or if there’s something else altogether that makes up Kara’s lips. Alex deems her own memory too unreliable, and she’s desperate to find out - if she was brave.

“Alex,” Kara murmurs quietly, and her hand slides into Alex’s slowly, as if giving her the chance to say no.

Alex opens her mouth, but no words come out. What would she say? She’s not brave like Kara; she’s just Alex.

When Kara nuzzles her cheek, Alex’s breath catches in her throat. “I love you,” Kara says against her skin, soft and easy.

There has never been a moment in her life where something has been easy to say than when Alex tells Kara, “I love you, too.”

It’s not bravery, it’s the truth. It’s easy to tell Kara she loves her, easier than telling her she liked it when Kara kissed her too. Loving Kara had been both the hardest and easiest thing in her life. It was simple - Kara was so loveable - and it was only hard when Alex realized how Kara loved her was not how she loved Kara.

If only she could be brave…

“I’m going to kiss you again,” Kara whispers, her hand sliding down to tilt Alex’s chin up toward her. “Tell me to stop… and I will.”

Alex swallows, her eyes fluttering shut. She’s dizzy. “I won’t.”

It’s not bravery, it’s the truth.

For now, Alex is just glad that Kara is brave enough for the both of them. 

And then Kara kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> adozencaptains @ tumblr


End file.
